Robin (Jason Todd)
Robin (Jason Todd) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman #357 (March 1983), he is the second iteration of Robin, the friend and sidekick of Batman. Taking on the role as a replacement to Dick Grayson, Todd served as the Boy Wonder from Batman #366 (December 1983) to Batman #427 (December 1988). He is also considered one of Batman's greatest failures, due to his tragic departure from the Dark Knight's side and life following this. Added in version 5.0, Jason Todd's Robin suit can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Doing so will give them his powers and abilities. Backstory Jason Peter Todd was born to Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood. His mother fled the country after performing illegal abortions and accidently killing a girl undergoing the operations. Forced into poverty after his father lost his job, Jason grew up in Gotham's East End, the district where crime is the highest in Gotham and near Crime Alley. Around the time he entered his teenage years, his father began working for the criminal Two-Face, but was killed after a failed operation. Forced into crime, he was caught by Batman after trying to steel the tires of the Batmobile. After being handed into the GCPD, Jason was sent to a juvenile school, where he discovered it to be a front for Darkseid's armies to recruit humans. Informing the authorities and Batman, Jason helped stop the plot. Impressed by his intuition, Batman offered him the role as the next Robin to fill the void left by Dick Grayson, who had become a separate vigilante called Nightwing. Accepting, Jason was shortly foster by the vigilante's alter-ego, Bruce Wayne, and was trained for months before officially becoming the next Robin. Despite being less athletic than Grayson, Todd was more violent and angry, which would often show when he brutalized criminals and disobeyed Batman on several occasions. During a confrontation with the Joker, Jason was captured and brutally beaten to the brink of death by the criminal. Left to behind with a bomb, he was unable to escape before it detonated. Batman, who had been unable to arrive in time, blamed himself for Jason's death and would be reluctant to bring other sidekicks in to fight crime. Jason's body was later procured by Ra's al Ghul, one of Batman's foes and occational allies. Having released the Joker to distract Batman from one of his own plans, he felt responsible for Jason's death and resurrected him in a Lazarus Pit. Upon his resurrection, Jason left to return to Gotham and operate as a vigilante willing to perform acts Batman would not. Choosing to the title of the Red Hood, Jason began fighting crime in Gotham using lethal force and gang warfare whenever he deemed it necessary. Though this strained his relationship with Batman, the two eventually made amends after the Dark Knight's supposed death and return. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Jason Todd's Robin costume was added in the abandoned version 5.0 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod. Wearing it will give the player Attack Damage 3, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Stealth, Acrobatics 3 and the ability to negate fall damage. They as can equip a battle staff (Weapon Equip Key), use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use, Suit Ability 5 Key to change), dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and crawl (Suit Ability 3 Key). Crafting To craft Jason Todd's Robin suit, you will need: *10 Limonite Ingots *6 Green Fabric *4 Red Fabric *2 White Fabric *4 Green Stained Leather *1 Black-Iron Ingot Robin Logo Recipe (5.0).png|Robin's Logo Recipe Robin (Jason Todd) Mask Recipe.png|Robin (Jason Todd)'s Mask Recipe Robin (Jason Todd) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Robin (Jason Todd)'s Chestpiece Recipe Robin (Jason Todd) Leggings Recipe.png|Robin (Jason Todd)'s Leggings Recipe Robin (Jason Todd) Boots Recipe.png|Robin (Jason Todd)'s Boots Recipe Legends Jason Todd's Robin costume returns in Legends Mod, here known as Robin (2nd). His costume can be obtained by trading 4310 tokens with the Suit Assembly Unit and can be worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will be granted health 20, Strength 6, Speed 2 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 2. In addition, they will be give Fortitude 1, Mental Defence 1, Stealth and access Bat-Gadgets. Players wearing Robin's costume will also be able to Quick-Use certain gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl through 1 block gaps (Ability 2 Key), and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). Todd can also undergo an adrenaline rush, which will increase his Strength to 8 and his Speed to 6 (Equip Key). The player can also use night-version lenses (Ability 4 Key) and Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, Todd's Robin suit can use his special "Brash Undertaking" ability, which will have them enter Combat and attack endlessly until the ability wears off (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Robin